Alone
by Huntsmaster
Summary: A criminal has killed many players and has let none live. He finally finds compassion when he saves a girl. The criminal lets the girl follow him but starts to worry as the Blood Knights' fevered search for him becomes more intense.


Shukaku was walking through floor through the a dark and snowy forest on floor 31. It was dark at night and had been little over a month since this started. Normally, Shukaku would be around level 40 but wanted to take a break by walking through the forest on his way to town. Shukaku then realized how he was red and turned to walk away when he heard a loud sound and some screaming ahead of him. If some one was in trouble and it was directly in his way, he would help. If not- one less player.

After about five minutes of walking in a straight line, Shukaku passed directly left of a girl being killed by some bears. Shukaku couldn't see her indicator or face so he assumed she was just overpowered and was going to die. Shukaku didn't even though he knew the girl was looking directly at him. Her health bar was in yellow and there was not much time left; Shukaku continued walking.

Shukaku cursed himself for finding compassion as he turned around to face the bears. Before they were going to strike her down, he drew his katana and his one fowl swoop, killed all three bears. They dropped to the ground before the graceful king as he sheathed his katana.

"This is no place for a child of your age." Shukaku said examining her. The girl had a short red skirt with armor pad flapped over it. She had a red long-sleeve blouse under her shiny steel breastplate and she had long brownish blond hair. Her face was small and cute Shukaku thought as he looked at her small but beautiful face. He saw something dripping down onto her breastplate thinking it was blood until he saw it was tears. The poor girl was sobbing heavily as she tried to stand in front of Shukaku. Shukaku had no idea how to deal with this so he just stood there. The girl looked like she was going to fall but stumbled forward and wrapped her arms around Shukaku.

"Thank you, thank you..." She mumbled, her face was pressed into Shukaku's shoulder. "And I'm 17- the same age as you." The girl muttered trying to lighten up the situation. Her voice was high for that of a 16 year old as Shukaku was half surprised that she was the same age as him.

"Your breastplate is digging into my ribcage." Shukaku said dryly.

"I'm sorry," she said leaning back off him. She had stopped crying by now but tears stained her cheeks. "They're kind of big." She looked down at her breast smiling at their size Shukaku stood there awkwardly not knowing what do. "Oh. Hi, I'm Lillian- Lilly for short." She said enthusiastically as Shukaku guessed that she was hyperactive.

"I'm Shukaku." He said flatly. The girl looked at his indicator at stepped back in fear.

"Your indicator... its red... And your level.." She looked at his level and how high he was. Shukaku had forgotten to set it so no one could see it.

"All I ask is that you don't tell anybody of me." After he said that he started to walk into the forest. "I don't exist."

"Wait!" Lily ran up in front of him making him stop. She pulled up her personal menu and opened looked at Shukaku; a friend request appear appeared in front of him.

"Sorry, but no." Shukaku pressed the 'decline' button and walked around Lily.

"Please!" Lily said trying to keep up with Shukaku.

"No." Lily stopped walking as Shukaku walked on into the snowy forest.

Shukaku walked for several miles until there was no chance of Lily finding him. There was a very small clearing a little bit away from the edge of the forest as he went to sit down at the base of a tree. He relaxed his muscles there and closed his eyes though still leaving his senses awake. It started lightly snowing, Shukaku greatly enjoying the the nice weather.

Somebody tackled him, a steel plate hitting him in the side of the head. Shukaku head fell to the ground as he cursed himself for letting his guard down.

"Hi, Shukaku!" Lily said lying on top of him.

"You!" Shukaku said glaring at Lily who was smashing her breastplate into his chest. "Get off me."

"I want to come with you!" She said still trying to hold him down.

"I'm a criminal; I kill people. I could kill you any time I want." Shukaku said angrily looking at the girls eyes now brimming with tears. "Common, please! Don't start crying!" Shukaku started to comfort the poor girl as she helped to lean against the tree. "If you want to come with me you can but, I am a hunted fugitive." He paused and then started again. "What level are you?"

"32." Chloe said. Shukaku stopped deep in thought.

"Find out where we're going to sleep." Shukaku said calmly.

"'We're'?" Cloe asked.

"Just find a place for us to sleep."


End file.
